Jaken saves the day!
by Light-of-Halo
Summary: one shot: Sesshoumaru leaves Rin in Jaken's care when he has to battle Inuyasha. Will Jaken have a change of heart when Rin is attacked?


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters from Inuyasha... sesshy is not mine -.-()

Jaken saves the day

(one-shot)

"Sesshoumaru-sama may Rin get some water please?!" 'That girl keeps slowing us down, every day we have to stop countless times just so she can eat, or drink, or even rest!' Jaken thought as he came to a stop, right as his mighty Lord Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly to look at the little parched girl.

"Yes Rin." Jaken pretended not to notice Sesshoumaru's very subtle reaction of compassion in his gold eyes. Rin smiled widely and scampered off to the small brook for water Jaken looked at the human girl with disdain, her large brown eyes and her small little mouth are both smiling as she waved from the sandy bank to him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why keep this weak human girl?! She is of no use; all she does is slow us down." Jaken's grip on his staff of heads shifts as he recollected the days when he was Sesshoumaru's only comrade, besides Ah-Un of course.

"Jaken, do not question my intentions again. Rin will stay, understood?" Sesshoumaru's gaze darted downward to the little green demon, before looking back up to see Rin skip back to the path, refreshed. Jaken could not help but pale the slightest bit at his master's sharp gaze. 'Perhaps I just don't understand…How could Sesshoumaru like a human girl when every human he meets, he hates?!'

"Jaken-sama lets go!" Rin said, cheerfully smiling and laughing. Her small hand grabbed the material of Jaken's haori as she skipped along, pulling the reluctant demon behind. Sesshoumaru, ignoring Rins happy laughter, turned his ears to the wind. 'Hmm that noise far off…Inuyasha, and he scent is coming closer. I better go intercept this pest before he reaches Rin or Jaken. I don't want him fighting near them'

"Let go stupid Human—" Jaken reached out with his staff to bop Rin to make her stop pulling him, when his master Sesshoumaru turned almost silently around and caught him red-handed. Rin let go of Jaken's haori and stood up straight, paying attention.

"Jaken look after Rin, I will be back shortly. Make sure no harm comes to her." Sesshoumaru looked to Jaken for understanding, a shift in the winds brought to Jaken the scent of Inuyasha, and blew Sesshoumaru's armless haori sleeve. Jaken had not forgotten what that hanyou, Inuyasha, did to his master. 'It does not matter though; Lord Sesshoumaru can still kill that hanyou with one arm! I wonder why he doesn't…'

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama, I will." With a graceful leap, Sesshoumaru left; his majestic silver hair billowing in the wind as he prepared his talon like claws for a small spar. Jaken, stood, dejected.

He still wanted revenge for what that monk did to him! Yet, he was stuck, babysitting for this….human! 'It's not fair, I can no longer fight besides Lord Sesshoumaru because of her…She has changed everything, even lord Sesshoumaru has become different!, I wont change though, I, Jaken, will remain the same.' He vowed.

"Jaken-sama lets play hide and go seek! I'll hide! Will you seek me please Jaken-sama!" Rin looked up to her green friend, with bulging yellow eyes, who was deep in thought. Rin giggled and she poked Jaken making him pay attention.

"Please Jaken-sama!" Rin put on her nicest cute face, which she used against Jaken all the time. She just loved playing with her demon friend; sure he bopped her and called her 'stupid human', but that just made him seem like a big brother even more! 'Even though they are demons, and I wish I could be with some humans, I hope I can stay with Jaken and Sesshoumaru-sama forever!'

"Ok human, go hide somewhere—" Jaken's sentence was cut short by Rin giving him her tightest bear-hug. She beamed brightly, before running into the forest, her ponytail flopping all the way.

Her personality matches her yellow and orange kimono. Jaken was beside himself in self-pity. Jaken couldn't comprehend how his life turned out this inane. As Jaken counted to ten by twos, cheating, he sighed. He hoped that Sesshoumaru could deal with his half-brother swftly.

"I'm coming!" Jaken waddled out from the path into the forest opposite the stream, unaware of the demon aura closing in.

'Jaken will never find me! Even though he is a great 'seeker', he can't possibly find me behind this tree!' Rin cheered silently as she tried to make herself small as possible. 'Perhaps after hide and seek, we can play dress-up!' Rin happily mused. She then became deadly still when she heard a rustle of leaves. Little did Rin know; that the noise wasn't Jaken.

"Jaken-sama! Heeeeeellllllllllp!" Jaken quickly spurted his way to the left, he kicked himself for not sensing the demon aura earlier; he could not let Rin get hurt. After all, Sesshoumaru would be displeased if she was. Jaken's grip on the staff of heads tightened as he saw the huge alligator demon close in on Rin, who was desperately climbing a tree, something that Jaken told her to do if in trouble.

"Leave now demon, surely you know that Lord Sesshoumaru will slay you if you stay!" Jaken bellowed out as loud as his voice could, which unfortunately, just made the alligator demon laugh.

"I don't see that pompous dog demon…pity for you and your scrumptious friend. I knew she would make a great snack when she drank from my steam!" The strong, blue, alligator tail swung against the tree trunk, making the tree shutter and Rin scream shortly. Jaken had enough of this foul demon! He jumped to the alligators back and ignited the staff of heads, the back of the alligator demon erupted into flames.

"That's what you get for disrespecting Mi'Lord!" The alligator demon's scales, however, were thick, and only the tops of them were singed. The large alligator turned his pointed head to Jaken, enraged. Jaken could tell that he was going to have be resourceful with this demon. He could not let this demon eat Rin; he looked up at her trembling in the tree, clinging to the enormous trunk.

"You are going to have to do better than that Toad!" The alligator used his tail and smacked it against the ground, creating a thundering tremor that nearly made Rin's tree come crashing down. Rin held fast, but Jaken was tossed into the air, falling into a bush with swirly eyes.

"You hurt Jaken-sama! You big meanie, go away!!" Rin yelled down to the approaching alligator, whose jaws were wet with saliva. Rin attempted to climb higher into the tree, but to no use, she was too short to reach the branch above!

"Shut up human!" The alligator commanded as he turned to face the tree yet again. Rin gasped as the alligators tail smacked the tree again causing it to creak down closer to the alligator.

"Jaken-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken came-to when he heard Rin screaming again, tears streaming down her small cheeks, as the alligator proceeded to knock down the tree. 'She is crying. That stupid demon, he will get it now! All I need is a plan, I need something big enough to do damage to the demon….'

A light bulb went off in Jaken's head, the tree. If the tree crashed down on the alligator, he could catch it on fire; then the alligator would be trapped under the burning tree!

"Hold on Rin!" Jaken yelled as he waddled to the other side of the tree, unnoticed. If he knocks this tree one more time, I can try to push it his way. Jaken readied himself for the next blow when Rin spotted him.

"Jacken-sama, Rin is scared!" She whispered from the tree, sobbing quietly as she clung to the tree. Jaken felt something soften in his chest, her brown eyes were glistening with tears, and her kimono was dirty from the tree.

'She is just scared, she isn't weak, she isn't stupid for being up in the tree; she is just a frightened girl.' Jaken soon realized that this little girl Rin had grown on him, he didn't want to see her hurt anymore than his Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Right before the alligator hits the tree, jump!" Jaken hoarsely whispered as he heard the alligator's great tail swing to the side for another attack. Rin nodded quickly, she was scared, but she trusted Jaken had a plan. Rin knew that Jaken was smart, almost as smart as her Sesshoumaru-sama.

The tail was raised fully; Rin flung herself out of the tall tree. Rin only mustered enough courage to jump from such a height by pretending she was her graceful Sesshoumaru bounding though trees. Rin fell from the air and Jaken skittered to try to catch her so she wouldn't break any bones.

_'whump' _Rin landed in Jaken's small clawed arms before Jaken fell to the ground, under Rin.

"Quick Rin, we have to push the tree over when he hits it!" Jaken gently pushed the more than thankful, but scared speechless, Rin, off him. They both felt the tree get hit by the demons thick tail, and together they both pushed against the tree with all their might.

'I hope we're strong enough to push it over!' Jaken hoped while pushing with all his might, his yellow eyes knitted tight together. He felt the tree lean towards the alligator miraculously, and fall. He and Rin did it! 'I did it! I am a strong retainer! I saved Rin without Lord Sesshoumaru's help!'

Rin backed away quickly from the falling tree, grass, dirt and roots were spraying everywhere. She heard the demon shout as the tree hit him square on the back, Rin cheered mentally. 'Jaken_ is_ powerful and brave. He is the best friend ever! I don't care if he is a demon!' Rin smiled, though she couldn't stop crying, she was still a little upset.

"This is for trying to eat Rin, and disrespecting Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin gasped inadvertently at Jaken's sudden heroic behavior. Jaken took his staff of heads and ignited it, burning the tree on top of the alligator demon. The alligator demon writhed and shrieked as the concentrated flames burned though the scales and cooked the demon.

Jaken slumped down clumsily onto the ground, dropping his staff. He was tired, exhausted actually. This was the biggest demon he'd ever slew. The demon was much bigger than Ah-Un, perhaps two Ah-Uns. His rest did not last long; the small arms of Rin wrapped around him and gave him a huge friendly hug. He noticed that Rin was still crying some, she was still very shaken from the whole event.

"Jaken Thank you—are the best friend—ever!" Rin choked between sobs, her small body trembling from fright. Jaken felt warm inside, he felt happy that he saved Rin, and that she was ok. He carefully put his arms around Rin too, his mind ignoring the fact that she was human, and _he_ was _touching_ a human.

Jaken was also trying to ignore the fact that the tree was starting to catch other things on fire.

'What is one hug? Its not like one hug means anything. I still don't like humans….' Jaken tried to convince himself as he pulled away from Rin and she wiped away her remaining tears and her mouth tugged up into a wide smile. Jaken then felt a familiar demon aura…Lord Sesshoumaru!

Jaken looked up towards the sky and smiled; Rin jumped a little and laughed. Sesshoumaru noticed the burning tree and made sure to fly past it, to blow out the flame with the wind he created. He landed slowly, with poise, next to Jaken and Rin, noticing the charred remains of a large demon under the tree.

Sesshoumaru mentally sighed, he was in mid-fight with his hanyou brother, who had become, cringingly much more powerful now that he could use the wind scar at will; when he heard the screams and cries of Rin. He could not do a thing about it. Though Inuyasha is poor at swordsmanship, Tessaiga is almost too powerful.

"Sesshoumaru-sama brave Jaken-sama recued Rin from the huge demon! Jaken is my best friend!" Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin, who was standing adoringly by Jaken's side, who squirmed slightly at the closeness. 'He looks as if he is putting on a mask…to hide his feelings.' Sesshoumaru noticed

"Is this true Jaken, you slew that large demon?" Sesshoumaru, in his usual tone inquired. Jaken pushed out his chest with all his might, he impressed his lord! He knew he could stand up to Lord Sesshoumaru's expectations! Jaken felt happier than he had in a long time; he impressed a Taiyoukai!

"Yes it is Lord Sesshoumaru! He didn't stand a chance! I could take on a whole army of them!" Sesshoumaru's façade lifted slightly to crack a very small smile. Not because Jaken was acting outrageously, or that Rin was giggling, but because he was reassured that they were ok, and not eaten by the demon. If they were eaten, Sesshoumaru knew that Tenseiga, would not work.

Rin noticed Sesshoumaru's 'smile' and immediately wrapped her arms around his leg, to which Sesshoumaru winced slightly. He had forgotten that the Taija got in a cheap-hit with her boomerang…thing... when he dodged Inuyasha's attack.

"Lord Sesshoumaru are you injured?!" Rin gasped as she looked at her Lords slightly irritated expression; she knew he was irritated with the wound, not her. Jaken too inspected his Lord's leg, but he did not see any blood.

"I am fine Rin. Good Job Jaken, you have proved yourself. Now I can leave Rin with you for longer periods of time." Sesshoumaru smirked as he heard Jaken protesting why he couldn't help his lord with his business and fighting, and Rin's ecstatic cheers of what games they could play. Sesshoumaru leaned up against a tree, he was drained from the battle with Inuyasha, and he hadn't even tried to take his fang, Tessaiga, this time.

While Rin cuddled up in Sesshoumaru's pristine white warm fluffy tail, Jaken piled together sticks and twigs and started a small fire. Jaken was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to fight with his Lord when Rin needed taking care of, but Jaken didn't give up hope that he would one day stand beside his Master, taking on that sick-minded, manipulative Naraku.

Jaken looked over at Rin sleeping, and Sesshoumaru resting. 'For now, I suppose I can stomach taking care of Rin. But I refuse to play dress-up!' Jaken thought to himself, also pondering over how he got to the point of referring to her as 'Rin' and not 'human'. Jaken shrugged, he was too tired to even consider that he changed. Jaken sleepily waddled up to his Lord Sesshoumaru and Rin, and slumped into sleep beside them.

THE END

AN: how was that for a little kawaii one shot? I hope you liked it, I thought that people hated Jaken too much and that was because he wasn't really delved into enough to understand him. I hope I shed some light on what possibly could go though his little green mind XD. Because I LOVE jaken, he is coolies in my book. I think he is less annoying than that shippo thing….()

I hope I didn't make Sesshoumaru too OOC, this was a cute little fic and I like that he was a little nicer than usual.

Please review and tell me what you think! C'mon you can't hate Jaken that much!! XD

your ff buddy L.O.H.


End file.
